


Memories last forever

by LollyLove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Date in tokyo, Fluff, M/M, Malec being soft, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TV Show, Tokyo - Freeform, date, malec on a date, photo booth, post episode, post episode 219
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyLove/pseuds/LollyLove
Summary: "Mundanes do that to have fun and create memories that would last forever"orOne of the things that happened during Magnus and Alec's date night in Tokyo





	Memories last forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been challenged to write some fluff about the Malec photo booth pictures from episode 219 and then this 2k came out.  
> Big kudos to my improvised-beta Charlotte who read it through at 10pm after a long day at work. You rock ♥  
> Enjoy guys!! xx

It had been Alec’s idea, sort of. It wasn’t intentional at first; they had been walking around the streets of Tokyo and they ended up in this place filled with clothing stores and food trucks. They were taking some time for themselves on a date, just the two of them at the opposite side of the world. Magnus had been looking through some clothes displayed in front of a store when he noticed Alec standing there in front of the photo booth machine. Alec had a confused expression on his face and has tilted his head like puppies do. 

“Has the machine offended you, Alexander?” asked Magnus as he joined him.

He stood there next to Alec, looking up at him. 

“What is this for?” Alec pointed to the machine, his eyes squinted as if he was suspecting the machine to be a threat. 

Magnus smiled and laid a hand on Alec’s arm. “This, my dear, is called a photo booth. People take photos of themselves.”

Alec snorted “Mundanes have such weird customs. What would be the purpose of doing that? Photos of themselves? Seeing yourself in the mirror everyday isn’t enough?”

Magnus bowed his head and smirked, laughing a little. 

“This is for fun Alexander” Magnus put an emphasis on ‘fun’, Alec looked at him “Mundanes do that to have fun and create memories that would last forever”

The last word seemed to speak to Alec.He looked back at the booth then at Magnus again, a smile spreading on his face, matching the playful glint in his eyes. He paused for a moment, thinking, then grabbed Magnus’s hand. He opened the small curtain of the photo booth which allowed them to step inside. 

It was so small Alec needed to lower his head to come in. The bench placed in front of the screen was long enough for both of them to sit on. Alec’s never ending legs were touching the wall of the machine as he was sitting but he didn’t mind. Magnus was smiling as he sat next to Alec who was still holding his hand. 

“Ok how does this work.?” asked Alec, excitement in his voice, looking at the blank screen in front of them.

Magnus was looking at him with adoration: Alec looked like a child who was excited to play with his new Christmas gift. Alec’s eyes were inspecting the small place.

“First, you need to put coins into it.” 

Alec turned to Magnus, surprise written on his face. “Why do mundanes have to make people pay to do something fun.” 

Alec’s innocence about the mundane world was beyond adorable. Magnus laughed then fished into his pocket. 

“That’s basically the basis of their society” he shrugged then leaned forward and slid the coins into the slit. 

“Well this is stupid because they could have much more fun doing these activities without being obliged to have to consume anything and really how is that profitable to any-” Alec stopped himself and met Magnus’s eyes again. “I was rambling wasn’t I”

Magnus laughed “You were about to” he smiled and Alec bowed his head, silently cursing himself. Magnus pushed the green button which turned on the lights of the machine. Alec’s head snapped back up, his eyes growing wide. 

The machine was making some crazy noises, a panda was hugging a gift on the screen and everything was written in Japanese. Magnus pressed several buttons, screen changing quickly until they could see their clear reflection on the screen. Magnus clicked on another button which looked like a camera. 

“Second, basically all we have to do is pose and wait for the flash” he turned to look at Alec who was looking right back at him. 

“What fla-” 

Alec didn’t have the time to finish the word that they were attacked by what looked like a bolt of lighting.

“By the Angel!” shouted Alec, closing his eyes and blinking several times, covering his eyes with one hand. Magnus laughed, interlacing their fingers together. 

“It doesn’t take long to get used to it” explained Magnus with a shrug. He probably should’ve warned him it would be so unsettling. “There’s three more”

“Three?! I can’t get blinded, Magnus!” 

“I promise you won’t” Magnus laughed. What a drama queen his Alexander can be sometimes but oh how endearing was it. 

Alec got used to the flash after the third picture where they have managed to start posing, trying out a new pose each time. They stepped out of the booth and waited for their pictures. 

The first one was pretty hilarious: Alec had his eyes wide open, surprise plastered all over face his free hand leveled up in surrender when Magnus was looking at Alec, his smile causing his eyes to close into a thin line. On the second one Alec was looking at the camera, confused, while Magnus was looking straight at the camera a small smile on his lips quite not showing his teeth. On the third one Alec and Magnus were proudly showing their interlaced fingers, their smiles finally showing teeth. 

The last one was probably Alec’s favorite: Magnus was kissing Alec’s redden cheek as Alec was looking straight at the camera. You could see on Alec’s face that he didn’t expect this at all. 

Alec bent to collect the second one when-

“Wait, there’s only one?” he said  
“It depends, but apparently this booth only prints one, yes” deadpanned Magnus

Alec took the pictures from Magnus who looked at him with a concerned expression. Was Alec disappointed? 

“I’m keeping this one” Alec started, surprising Magnus as he slid the pictures in one of his shopping bags. He fished into his own jean pocket “And we’re doing another one” he added with a smile, stepping back into the booth. Alec was already seated and ready to slid the coins when he looked at Magnus still standing outside the booth. Alec turned his face to him and smiled at him. He patted the spot on the bench next to him. When Magnus looked at his hand without moving, Alec’s expression changed. 

“You.. you don’t want to?” Magnus could hear Alec struggling to hide his disappointment. Of course Magnus wanted to do another one with him. Magnus shook his head slightly to clear his ideas. He then smiled at Alec and stepped into the booth. Alec slid the coins and waited for Magnus to sit. 

“I want these ones to be perfect” Alec said in a serious voice “You will keep these pictures and I want it to be nice” 

Magnus felt himself falling a little bit more for Alec at this exact moment; the way Alec wanted this date to be perfect for both of them, the way Alec was surprising him every single time. There was something in his attitude too, he couldn’t recognize the boy in the closet from a few weeks back. Not that Magnus was actually glad that Alec shattered to pieces his closet. Magnus was looking at him with his Alec smile on his face as Alec pointed at Magnus’s wrist. 

“Can I?”

Magnus looked at his wrist then back at Alec before lifting his wrist in confusion, eyes focused on Alec’s gestures. Alec delicately put his fingers on Magnus’s right wrist and delicately removed Magnus’s bracelet from it. When it was off, Alec took the bracelet into his right hand and slid it on his left wrist. He proudly looked at it and showed it to Magnus. 

“Now we’re matching” he said with a smile.

Oh how Magnus wanted to kiss that smile off his face right now. Alec looked at the screen and back at Magnus, asking him to select the ‘fun photo’ mode. Magnus leaned forward to press the buttons and that’s how Alec got the idea of their first photo. Magnus had his elbows on his legs making himself lean a little forward. Alec delicately leaned on Magnus’s shoulder, one arm over the other, his wrist wearing Magnus’s bracelet hanging loose. 

Magnus was disconcerted by the sudden closeness, not used to such intimacy coming from Alec. He tried to lean back when both their faces appeared on the screen but felt a small pressure on his shoulders.

“No, no, stay like this, please” he said in a low voice “We’ll pose for all of them” 

Magnus turned his face back to Alec and his smile showed his teeth. Magnus managed to hide a blush as he turned back to face the screen and pressed the camera button, waiting for the flash. Alec counted down out loud which amused Magnus. When the flash went off, Magnus was smiling from Alec’s goofiness and Alec was looking straight at the camera with a concentrated expression on his face. 

For the second one, Magnus simply fully leaned back and Alec kept his arms on his shoulder. Magnus pressed the camera button once again and put a hand on Alec’s thigh right before the flash went off. Magnus’s gesture made Alec smile and he had turned his face to look at Magnus right when the camera immortalized the moment. 

“Oh I know for this one” Magnus said all of sudden “Bend your back, I want to be taller than you”

That’s how Magnus ended up his back straight up, his face as high as he can put it while Alec was smiling, laughing when Magnus casually added on the countdown “You’re the first boyfriend I have who needs to lean down to kiss me” Alec’s never ending smile was plastered on his face definitively apparently.

The last one was Alec’s personal favourite. After their third pose, Magnus kissed his cheek to thank him for the night. Even though their date wasn’t over yet, he wanted to take the opportunity of being hidden by a curtain to show some PDA. Alec lost his gaze into Magnus’s eyes. 

“One to go” Alec said in a low voice looking at Magnus. Magnus looked back at him and hummed. He changed his position on the bench to face Alec’s back. He circled his arms around Alec’s shoulder from behind, pressing his face against his back. Alec smiled at the sweet gesture and was proud of himself when he didn’t flinch. He was getting more and more comfortable with Magnus and this was good. This felt good. That’s how Alec mimicked Magnus’s gesture from earlier and laid his left hand on Magnus’s thigh. Alec’s arm was so long that his arm ended up resting on Magnus’s left knee instead of his right thigh as he intended to. 

After the last flash went off, they didn’t leave the photo booth right away. They remained seated, seeing their dark reflection on the black screen. Magnus pulled out from Alec and rested one hand on Alec’s arm still holding onto Magnus’s knee. Magnus looked at their joint hands, a little twinge of happiness in his stomach. 

This looked right. This felt right. Both of them, together, despite differences in their worlds and in the centuries they came from. At this exact moment, it didn’t matter. All of this didn’t matter. The outside world didn’t matter. All that mattered was this feeling of rightness and the little sparks between their hands that had nothing to do with Magnus’s magic. This was a different kind of magic. 

The sound of the freshly printed pictures coming out of the printer popped their own little bubble. Taken aback they hurried out of the machine and Magnus reached for the picture. He held it before him and Alec was looking at it above his shoulder, both of them smiling at the pictures.

These pictures were truly adorable. From their honest smiles to their cute poses, these pictures screamed happiness. They loved sharing this moment together and the pictures truly showed that. What made these pictures even more special was that those were the very first pictures they’ve got of both of them. These pictures will always hold a special place in their hearts and whatever happens in their relationship, they will both cherish the memory of that night for a long, long time.

 

~

 

When Magnus stayed up late last night, he hadn’t expected to fall asleep on his own couch again when he had a comfortable bed just waiting to get slept in. The truth is; since he broke things up with Alec it was really hard for him to lay in a bed where Alec’s scent was still strongly present. He could have changed the sheets or snapped Alec’s perfume away, but he hadn’t. For some reason, he hadn’t touched anything since Alec had left. 

On his glass table next to an empty glass, there was his and Alec’s photo booth pictures from their date in Tokyo; the pictures were turned and you could read on the back of the photo paper, written in Alec’s hand

“Memories last forever”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, you can do that in the comments or via Twitter @ohhicutiepie !
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
